


Two Things You Should Never Do But Always Will

by Canadia69



Series: Who's Your Alpha [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Abusive Relationship?maybe, Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Child Abuse, Comforting Derek, Human Bait Stiles, Hurt Stiles, Jealous Derek, M/M, Pack Meetings, Pack Training, Poor Stiles, Pre Season 3, Scott isn't so oblivious, Sheriff Stilinski is a Bad Father, WIP, Worried Derek, after season 2, if this needs a tag lemme know, just go with it, no one dies like ever, not even the sheriff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-02
Updated: 2014-03-11
Packaged: 2017-12-31 05:26:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1027751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Canadia69/pseuds/Canadia69
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles can deal with this.<br/>He has to.<br/>He promised.<br/>But it becomes a little more difficult when people, specifically werewolves, start figuring it out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Making A Promise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Seriously, You're all just a great big bag of dicks."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for my lack of updates.  
> So I'm moving this in a weird direction, I got an idea from one of my comments from the last part, but I'm working out how to get there.
> 
> IMPORTANT EDIT:  
> so i know i only posted this like 2 hours ago, but i started on chapter two and i really liked what was happening and it doesnt work for what i wanted but now i just have another story :P so if you read this already because it was part of my Bad Touch series, the only thing i've changed is the beginning bit, which if you want, you should totally read again :3  
> So let me know what you think

 

When Stiles was little, his mom has taught him two things;

Never lie.

Never break a promise.

So when Stiles was inevitably faced with choosing one or the other, he chose to lie, because at least that way no one got hurt.

Except for him.

He could handle it.

He had to.

***

_A loud smash came from below him._

" _STILES!"_

_Stiles ran out of his room to stand by the banister, "Y-yes Dad?"_

_"Get your ass down here right now!"_

_Stiles practically threw himself down the stairs in his haste. Coming to stand in the hallway, just outside of the living room, where his father was seated on his armchair, drink in hand._

_"Get me another glass. This one broke."_

_"Y-yes dad! Coming!"_

_Stiles ran into the kitchen to grab another glass, hesitating if his father has the bottle with him, he didn't ask for the bottle just a glass, but.._

_"What the fuck is taking you so damn long?!"_

_"S-sorry sir, I wasn't sure if you wanted the bottle too, or if you had it."_

_"Did I ask for the fucking bottle? Then no. I don't need it."_

_"y-yes sir, sorry. Here's your glass"_

_His father just huffed and grabbed the glass from his hands._

_"Don't forget to clean up my floor."_

__"yes sir."_ Stiles let out an unintentional sigh, only to realize to late._

_"I'm sorry, is that to much work for you? After I put a goddamn roof over your head, and you can't clean up a broken glass!! You useless little shit!" His father started to get up from the couch._

_"No! I'm sorry, I didn't mean to. I'm just tired,_ _I didn't mean it-" The glass he had just given his father, was lodged at him, cutting his head and shattering on the floor. Stiles threw his arms over his head and face to protect himself from the beating his father would no doubt take pride in._

_After a few kicks to the stomache and ribs, which was less than Stiles was expecting, but more painful then ever, 'broken probably', and after cleaning up the now two broken glasses, Stiles limped his way up to his room, careful not to slam the door, lest he wants more bruises and broken bones._

_Stiles slid down his door, pulled his knees to his chest, ignored the pain, and just cried. 'I promised her I'd take care of him, this is nothing.' He would be better by tomorrow. He had a pack meeting to go to._

_***_

_  
_"Stiles!"

'huh?'

"Stiles, man, are you okay dude?"

'oh, that's right.'

"It's just you haven't said a word since, like, we started"

'Pack meetings. Seriously, why am I even here?'

"Fine. Just thinking is all." _seriously how have none of you noticed_ _._

"Care to share?" Derek spoke with no patience, obviously annoyed at the inturruption.

"Umm..no, thanks for asking." If Derek growled at his arrogance, he ignored it.

Turning to face the rest of the pack,"So, sorry, but what were we discussing?"

Of course Scott was the first to speak up, "we were just about to pick who got-"

"If Stiles cares to know. He will pay attention."

Stiles just rolled his eyes,"fine. whatever." he'd figure it out later.

"Well I nominate Scott." Erica spoke first, with a smile laced with misceavousness.

"What?! No.." Scott whined.

"Scott." Derek inturrupted, "this voting thing was your idea. so shut it."

"I say Stilinski does it." Of course Jackson would pick Stiles.

"You can't pick Stiles, he's human."

'I still don't know what we're talking about, but it can't be fun if me being  human would matter.'

"He's the one always complaining he never gets to do anything."

'Me and my big mouth.'

"Actually Stiles would be more than capable. Next," 

"mmm, Stiles" Lydia spoke with a purr, not even bothering to look up from her nails.

"I also think Stiles would work, it could benefit him as well."

'Fucking Peter'

"Why don't you do it Jackson, you don't do anything else anyway."

Jackson just scoffed.

"Sorry, I also pick Stiles, I agree it could be benificial to his training too." Allison looked almost apologetic.

"Stiles." Boyd, he didn't look like he really cared either way.

"Stiles it is."

"He-ey, I didn't even get to pick."

"Stiles. Even if you picked, it would still be you. Do you even know what you've been picked for?"

"uh, oh, no..."

Derek just huffed, a little amusement befell his features. "You're going to be the bait."

"for whaat?" Stiles wanted to help, but being the bait sounded dangerous.

"Our training excersize."

"Are you serious?!"

"You want to help? This. Is helping."

"I don't really have a choice to I."

"Nope."

"Don't worry Stiles, this is actually really good for you too, practice getting out of ropes, and being tracked." Allison sounded far to happy about this then Stiles would have liked.

"Wait, I'm being tied up too?"

"Yea it'll be good if you ever get kidnapped or something"

Stiles glanced at Erica and Boyd, "unless they don't _tie_ me up," he mumbled under his breathe.

Obviously they had no idea he  _had_ been kidnapped before, but he'll save that story for another time, or  _never._ _  
_

 _  
_Stiles just groaned, "fine, lets get this over with."

 

*~*~*

"Can't we do this sans the rain? It's pouring! I'm going to get hypothermia and die. But that's what you want isn't it, for the poor human to get sick and die. That's why you're doing this to me, you are all horrible people! Stupid werewolves!"

Derek pulled on the last knot extra hard, just to how his annoyance. Stiles winced as the rope alligned with his possibly broken bones. It didn't go unnoticed by Derek, he opened his mouth to say something, but decided against it, and just went back to the excersize.

"Stiles. Rain is the point. Water takes away from our senses, impares our hearing and scent. To find you without rain is to easy."

Stiles just stared at him, eyes blown wide.

"What?"

"Nothing..it's just, I think that's the most I've ever heard you say without threatening me."

Derek took it upon himself to smack Stiles upside the head.

"HEEY!"

"Stiles."

"What?" Stiles was pouting now.

"Shut up."

"Okay Sourwolf, whatever you command"

Derek just rolled his eyes. 

 

It had been almost an hour since Derek had explained the excersize, tied him up, and the pups scampered off. Stiles had only just gotten one wrist loose from the ropes. 

"This is ridiculous.." Stiles was mubling to himself now, "Stupid werewolves," Stiles worked to get his other wrist free, "stupid training," with his hands free his feet were simple, "stupid rain."  He stilled when he head a crunch of branches, "Stupid Sourwolf" he turned to speak towards the noise.

"Seriously, you're all a great big bag of dicks."

He knew they would never actually hurt him, but obviously they are not above scaring him.

"Assholes."

Once Stiles was finished untying his ankles, he stood up, wincing at the stretch, only to be knocke flat onto his back.  Smashing his head on a small rock.

"Ah! What the fuck man-" Stiles stopped at the notice of a weight on his chest, and a mouth full of very sharp wolf teeth infront of his face.

"D-Derek?! Not funny."

The wolf just growled at his words.

"Okay. Seriously man, get-" Stiles moved his hands to the wolfs chest as to move it away.  Stiles knows it's a bad idea to try and fight off a wolf, but he was starting to panic a little.  The wolf growled, baring its teeth, asserting its Alpha status, if the flashing eyes were anything to go by.  The wolf, at the sudden movement, moved in near Stiles throat, growling,

"Ah, ohmygod-please don't kill me, or turn me, or bite me, lets just not bite me how bout tha-"

It latched its teeth onto Stiles, not quite biting, but holding.  Stiles didn't always do the smartest thing, but as of right now he did the only thing he could think of, the only thing he was good at. He submit.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So like ive said, this story was posted maybe 2ish hour ago and i changed my mind on it, so, yea..annoying i know but whatever, now i just have another story that will take me forever to update xD
> 
>  
> 
> come bug me on Tumblr maybe?  
> but-kairis-not-that-smart.tumblr.com
> 
> (if anyone can tell me how to put in links you'd be my new Bestie :P )


	2. Lying To A Werewolf? Really?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ermahgerd.  
> im like in love with my story right now!! im not a 100% where this is leading but i like how im getting there :D i hope you do as well.

He stilled his entire body and turned head to the side, exposing his neck.  The wolf let out a noise of approval.

"oh thank god" Stiles let out a sigh of relief. When the wolf never removed itself from Stiles, just released its teeth, moving in closer to the boy, sniffing him, enjoying the scent.  Stiles knew it wasn't his Alpha.

"H-hey are you going to get off me soon or-" 

The wolf growled the boy to silence.  Stiles wasn't a complete idiot, he knew he was being scented, being.. _marked_ in a way, but he thought it was Derek, that being the only reason he submitted in the first place. 

"If my Alpha finds you here-" _okay, he was totally an idiot._ The growling turned into a snarl at his words, and he suddenly felt the wolf start to shift, back into his beta form.  Paws elongating into hands that pressed down onto Stiles shoulder, keeping him pinned. Knees on either side of his hips, straddeling him.  Face right above Stiles, teeth,  _fangs,_ still out, still threathening, eyes still bright red. _  
_

"I'm your Alpha now. Understand!" The wolf snarled into his face. His voice, although slightly masked by the growl, was low, rugged, but somehow soothing to the ear.  Stiles let out and unintentional whine, but kept him eyes fixed. This man was not his Alpha. _He wasn't Derek._ He will not submit to him. The wolfs grip on his shoulders tightened, 

"Submit." it came out almost soft, but no less threatening.

Just as Stiles was about to protest, he heard a howl. Howl _s._ From his pack.  _His Alpha._ Suddenly emerging from the trees in a blur, Derek was ontop of the tresspasor, knocking him from Stiles.

"He's not yours anymore!! He submitted to me!!"

That caught Derek a little of guard. Keeping the wolf pinned he turned to face the boy,   
"Stiles?" Dereks face showed anger, confusion, and..was that  _hurt?_

"NO! I mean..no, I didn't mean to! I thought it was you, I thought it was part of your training thing!" Hearing that the boy submitting under the assumtion it was him, seemed to placent him. He turned back to face the other wolf.

"Why are you trespassing on my territory?! Attacking  _my_ pack!" Stiles smiled a little at the words ' _my pack'._

"Honestly? I was just passing through, when I found this _cute little rabbit_ all tied up," Turning to wink at Stiles, "So I decided to help it out." The wolf smirked at Derek. Who snarled in his face in response.

"Ooo, someone's possesive."

"You _will_ leave."

During there banter, Stiles started to stand, only to wince at his ribs, as well as his new headache. Pressing a hand to his head, it felt wet. _Shit._ He looked at his hand. Blood.  _Well, that can't be good._  As he stood straight, he started to sway, feeling dizzy, he was about to hit the ground when a pair of arms wrapped around his middle holding him up.

"Hey man, you okay?"

"Scott, man. Hey, yea, totally good. Just a little dizzy is all."

Scott raised his eyebrow at the obvious lie. 

"Stiles.."

"Scott, I'm fine really, more than dizzy, but i'm okay. I promise."

Scott nodded, unsure but said nothing else.

"Scott, take him home."

Again Scott nodded, going to pick up Stiles, "Dude. I can walk."

"but.."

"No. Help me walk, but I will not have you carrying me bride style. No thanks."

Scott let out a small laugh, but set him on his feet, keeping his arm wrapped around his waist to help carry most of his weight. Stiles would definetly have liked to not have to walk. But he would have not liked to go home either, so he opted to take as long as possible to get there.  As they turned to head back to where Stiles had parked his jeep, he heard the wolf call out to him,   
"I'll see you around  _Stiles."_

If Scott felt the shiver that went up Stiles' spine, he didn't say anything.

 

When they finally reached the jeep, Scott had pulled out the puppy eyes and begged Stiles to let him drive, seeing as how he didn't want Stiles to get in an accident. Stiles being the sap he is, reluctantly handed over the keys, "You scratch her. I'll neuter you."

Scott took the keys and placed a hand over his heart, "I swear on my manhood."

Stiles rolled his eyes. As he got into the passenger side, he gasped in pain as the stretch pulled on his ribs.

"Stiles! Are you okay? What happened?" Scott reached over to check on his friend, gasping himself as he felt the blood on his head, "Stiles.." his other hand roaming over his chest, hearing Stiles physically wince at the pressure, lifted up his shirt to see black, purple, and green bruising. You didn't have to be a werewolf to know they were broken.

"Stiles. What happened?" The concern came pouring off of Scott, his eyes blown wide at the sight. "We're going to the hospital." He went to start the car when a hand came to rest on his forarm, he turned to plead with Stiles, but Stiles beat him to it, "We can't, if we go to the hospital they will call my dad. I don't want him to know." 

Scott was getting angry, his eyes were glowing and his claws were starting to show,  
"Did  _he_  do that to you?!" Scotts' voice was laced with venom, but he didn't wait for an answer, " _I'll fucking kill him!"  
_ As Scott started to get out of the car, Stiles tighten his grip "Scott! It's okay, Derek's dealing with him. Don't worry about it..just, just take me home. Alright?"

Scott didn't say anything, or move for a while. Just sat in the drivers seat breathing heavily, obviously thinking, trying to calm down. Stiles jumped slightly when he suddenly broke the silence, " _Fine."_

"Thank you." Stiles released his hand from Scott and turned to face forward.  
' _Thank you.'_ Stiles knows he should tell someone. Anyone. He just.. couldn't. He promised to take care of him. He just had to not be such a  _useless piece of_   _shit,_ and everything would be fine. Everything would be fine.

 

When Scott had finally pulled into the driveway, the cruiser was there, _crap, how am I suppose to explain this one,_ Scott just handed the keys to Stiles with a soft smile,

"Are you sure you're going to be okay?" It sounded like a normal question, especially after what he had just gone through, but for a moment Stiles thought he saw Scotts' eyes shift to look at the house.  _He couldn't know, there was no way._

"I'm just going to go inside and go to bed. Don't worry so much." Stiles held his arms open to offer Scott a hug, which he accepted, though he made sure not to hug to hard, "I'll see you at school tomorrow, okay?"

Scott was still weiry about leaving his friend in such a condition but decided he had to nonetheless, "Okay." 

Scott turned and started running down the street, probably back to Dereks, to check on the  _other Alpha_ situation.  Stiles started the walk up to the porch, pausing at the door to listen for any..well anything. On hearing just the televison, he turned the handle and walked in, careful not to make any noise.

"Stiles?"  _crap._

"Yea dad. It's just me."

"I thought you were gonna be out late tonight?"  _well he sounds sober, that's a plus._

"Yea, I was but I decided to head home early."  _please don't ask why. please don't ask why!_

"Why?"  _fuck._

_  
_"uh, no reason really, just..got tired," _tired, really stiles. tired! really?_ "Decided to go to bed early tonight."

"Really?" Stiles could practically hear the eyebrow raise his father was surely doing.

"Yea, well we.. practiced lacrosse for a while, then went for a run," Stiles winced at his own words. Him. Running. Ha. "kinda just tired myself out."

"Okay..Dinners in the fridge if you're hungry. Night."

"yea, Thanks Dad, night." 

Stiles went to the kitchen first, they were going to go for pizza after the training but stupid trespassing Alpha werewolves had to go ruin that. He opened the fridge to find his dad had ordered chinese, looking at the food made his mouth water, he pulled out a plate and piled on the food, stuck it in the microwave to nuke for like 30seconds, before the timer went off he his father father call out to him,

"Hey Stiles, think you could bring me a glass, and my whiskey?" Stiles practically flinched at just hearing the question, "yea, sure thing dad"  _not like I can even say no._

Stiles took his plate from the microwave to place it on the counter while he grabbed the glass, and paused to consider bringing him a glass of whiskey and leaving the bottle in here, or just bring him the bottle. He decided quickly on the latter, seeing as last night got him in enough trouble.  Stiles placed the glass and bottle on the table beside his father, who turned to him and gave him a soft smile, "Thanks son."

Stiles just nodded at his father and turned back to the kitchen to grab his plate and headed upstairs. Upon opening the door, he noticed his window was open, Stiles turned to find the light, Sitting on his bed was Derek,  _oh thank god,_

"Are you serious right now?!" Stiles hissed at him under his breathe, "I thought you were the rouge" 

"Scott told me you were hurt, quite badly too" Derek spoke, ignoring Stiles annoyance.

"Yea, but it's not  _that_ bad. Scotts just being an overprotective puppy."

"That may be true but I wanted to make sure." Derek stood up from the bed and made his way towards Stiles, "Show me"

"Derek. Seriously I'm fine." Stiles worked his way around Derek and placed his plate on his desk. Only for Derek to be right behind him, pulling up his shirt, "Dude!" 

Derek growled in his throat.

"Did he do this to you?"

"He?"

"The rouge Stiles. Did he do this to you?"

"Derek it's fine don't wor-"

"Stiles. Yes or no. Did he do this?"

Stiles started to panic, either way Derek would know it wasn't the rouge, and then he'd want to know what actually happened. He couldn't tell.  _He couldn't._

"Yes."

Dereks eyes widened at the lie, "Who did it Stiles?"

"The rouge"

"Stiles. We both know I _know_ you're lying. Who did it?" 

"It was the rouge." Stiles decided the best option was to lie, Derek couldn't make him tell the truth.

"Stiles, let me help you. Who did this to you?" Derek let out what sounded like a whine, most likely by mistake.

"Derek, you asked if it was the rouge, I said yes, now let me eat and go to bed." Stiles pleaded.

"Stiles, why won't you tell me?" Dereks voice was soft now, "or can't you?"

Stiles eyes widened when he tracked Dereks as he looked at the wall, down, most likely to the spot his father was sitting.  _He knows. He has to._

"Derek. It was the rouge." Dereks eyes snapped back to Stiles.

Derek looked almost sad, wishing he could help the boy, "If you say so." Dereks hand was suddenly under Stiles shirt, palm flat against his bruises, Stiles noticed the black lines travelling up his arm. Stiles hissed at the pressure at first, but relaxed as Derek released his hold on him, "You didn't have to do that for me" 

"Yes I did. I should be able to protect my pack, and I couldn't. This is the  _least_ I could do."

"Well..uh thanks. I feel loads better." Stiles gave his best smile, Derek nodded as he headed towards the window, Stiles sat at his desk and picked up his plate. Derek was perched on the window to leave when he stopped, "And Stiles?"

Stiles looked up from his plate, "yea?"

Derek turned over his shoulder to look at Stiles, "Don't lie to me again."

Stiles stared at Derek for a moment before he tore his eyes away to stare back at his plate. He knew that was impossible. So did Derek. He shut his eyes so as not to look at the Alpha, as he lied to the wolf for the second time that night.

"I won't." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So?!!!   
> There's sterek there at the end if you like, squint, but it'll get bigger i promise.   
> So I don't know if I tagged this or anything but this is like post season2 an pre-3 i don't think i'm going to involve the alpha pack, i mean i know i made this wolf an alpha but whatever. don't judge.   
> So thoughts? Opinions? Ideas :3  
> I make no promises I will update this as quickly as chapter 2.
> 
> Come enjoy the multitudes of fandoms that is my tumblr   
> but-kairis-not-that-smart.tumblr.com  
> (if someone can tell me how to put a link in here you'll be my hero)


	3. What's one more lie?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He knew better. He knew. But everytime he hears that voice. The soft, caring voice, that reminds him so much of that time before the werewolves and kanimas. Before his mom. His dad had been a real father. A kind father. His father.
> 
> So he got up.
> 
> And opened the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so this chapter did not do what i thought it was going to do...but im happy with it, so whatever :3
> 
> so just to clarify for anyone wondering, i have never personally been physically abused, i do not know the extent of how one would normally react to or around other people, a friend of mine had been badly abused when she was younger, but she always had undying love for her parents(which i could never understand but..), not to say its the same for everyone obviously, but if you have any concerns or input for how i write the abuse and aftermath lemme know.

It was impossible for Stiles to fall asleep.

The look on Dereks face as he lept from the window was heartbreaking. But after almost 5hours of just tossing and turning, he finally passed out. Only to be awoken a short while later to get ready for school.

"STILES!" Stiles sprang forward from his bed at the pounding on his door.

"DO NOT MAKE ME COME IN THERE AND DRAG YOUR ASS OUT OF BED. AGAIN!"

"I-I'm up! I'm up." The pounding ceased at his voice.

"Do not be late." The threat hung in the air.  Stiles squeezed his eyes shut and took a breath. It was too early for a panic attack. Stiles got up, quickly showered, got dressed, and was running downstair before he stopped dead on the last step. He didn't finish his homework last night.  

_fuck, Fuck, FUCK! I'll just grab my bag and go.  He won't check. He won't. Please, god. Don't check._

_  
_Stiles quickly went for his bag which was sitting in the hall, just near the door, bending down to grab it he froze. It was open. _why does this always have to happen._ He heard papers russling in the kitchen.  He slowly straightened up and saw his father sitting at the table, papers spread on the tabletop, one in his hand as he looked it over. 

A drink in the other.  _shit._

 _  
_"Two pages." Stiles heart picked up slightly at his fathers voice. "Tell me, did you get bored and just stop? Or maybe you're just to fucking stupid to get the rest. Google not giving you all the answers? Should I call the school? Maybe you just need extra help? Is that was you want? More help? More attention?" Never once did his father look at his while he spoke.  Stiles never moved. Never spoke. Just let his father berate him.  He was an idiot. It was his fault. His fault. All of it. _Everything._

 _  
_"Well?" This time his father moved his eyes to his sone, "I asked you a question boy."

Stiles wasn't sure which his father wanted to hear. So he did what he did best. He lied. He hoped to god it worked.

"I-I didn't understand some of the material. I was going to ask the teacher to explain it to me before class."

"Well no shit you didn't understand it.  There is almost 7 blank pages here. So how did you get these 2? Did you cheat Stiles?" 

"N-No! I didn't I swear!"

His father took a sip from his glass before standing from the table.  Stiles instinctivly took a step back as his father made to move from the table.

"I-It won't happen again! I swear! I'm sorry!"

His father didn't speak just put both his glass and the work back on the table before starting towards Stiles. Before Stiles could even think, he was running up the stairs to his room, slamming the door shut before running to the bathroom and locking it.

"STILES! YOU GET THE FUCK OUT HERE YOU LITTLE SHIT!"

Stiles stepping into the tub before moving to sit, pulling his knees to his chest. Rcoking back and forth. He started to cry. His father started to kick the door, causing Stiles to jump each time.

"STILES YOU OPEN THIS GODDAMN DOOR!"

For a moment, it was silent. No yelling. No pounding on the door. Nothing. He let himself believe his father had left. Gone back downstairs to his drink. Giving up on Stiles. That was before he heard his fathers voice again. Soft, almost caring.

"Stiles? Stiles, I'm sorry, I just, Sometimes I just get so angry. Stiles? Let me in. Stiles, please."

He knew better. He knew. But everytime he hears that voice. The soft, caring voice, that reminds him so much of that time before the werewolves and kanimas. Before his mom. His dad had been a real father. A kind father. His father.

So he got up.

And opened the door.

 

 

\---

 

 

The next thing he remembers was waking up in his bed. He couldn't move, it hurt to much.  He couln't even blink without giving himself a headache.

He froze when he heard the floorboard in the hall, the one that squeeks, the one just outside his door. Before the door started to open.

He was petrified.

He couldn't move.

Couldn't speak.

His heart was racing, his heavy breathing putting strain on his ribs before-

 

"Stiles!! Stiles, it's me. Stiles open your eyes. Look at me!" It wasn't his father. He knew that voice. He opened his eyes to see the concern plaster the Alphas face.

But he couldn't calm down.

Couldn't breath.

Couldn't think.

Couldn't. Stop. Crying.

 

He was suddenly being moved into a sitting position. Being pressed to the chest of the Alpha.  _His Alpha._

 _  
_"Stiles." He spoke softly,"Listen to my heart. Breath with me." Stiles shut his eyes. Listening. Just listening.

The pace was steady. Calm. As his pace slowed so did his breathing. He felt a hand come up to cup his head. A caring gesture.

"You're okay now Stiles. I promise you'll be okay."

As Stiles opened his mouth to speak he realised his throat was dry, hoarse. Probably from screaming.

"D-Derek." It was barely a whisper. Turning to press his face into the Alpahs chest.

"Shh. Its okay, I'm here Stiles. I'm here"

Derek started to pet Stiles head, moving down to his shoulders and back just petting, caressing, soothing. Comforting.  
They sat like that for a while. Stiles sobbing silently into Derek, Derek holding him. Just holding,

Until Stiles broke the silence.

"D-Derek?" Stiles kept his face pressed to the Alphas chest. Voice muffled.

"Yea Stiles?" Dereks hand stilled on Stiles back.

"What..What happened?"

At that moment Dereks face did many things. It started with sadness and concern, and morphed into an angry snarl, accompanied by he Alpha eyes and a partial shift.

Stiles let out a gasp and tried to wriggle only for Derek to freeze. Reign in the wolf and anger, and pulled Stiles closer.

"I-I'm sorry. I won't hurt you. I would  _never_ hurt you. It just-" Derek huffed, "Stiles, what do you remember?"

Derek looked almost hopeful. Stiles pulled back just a touch, to give the wolf a glance, before he hung his head.

"I-I. Well I-" Stiles voice broke as he spoke, "I didn't f-finish my homework." Tears starting to stream down his face. "I hid in the bathroom. But then I heard  _him.  He_  was back. I just wanted  _him_ back! So I-I opened the door and..and" Stiles had to stop. Fearful of another panic attack.

"Shh. You're alright. Shh" Derek pulled Stiles back to his chest.  Stiles spoke slowly, breathing deeply between words.

"T-that's, all. I don't, remember anything, after I, after I opened the door."

Derek had to squeeze his own eyes shut and will himself calm before he spoke.

"Well, you don't have any broken bones, besides the previous ribs, surprisingly. But you're nothing but cuts and bruises. He.." Derek paused to take a steadying breath.

"He threw you down. You hit your head pretty hard. You must have blacked out."

"How.." He looked up at Derek, "How did you know?" Stiles pressed himself closer to Derek.

"Believe it or not, Scott called. He was worried when you didn't show up, and you didn't text him or respond, and after last night, well.. so he called me. I-" Stiles heard a growl starting in the Alpahs chest. He tensed at the noise.

"I found you on the floor. Curled in on yourself. Alone." Dereks voice started to get louder. Angrier. "He left you on the floor. He probably didn't even check to see if you were still breathing! That disgusting-I'll fucking kill-"

"NO!" The yell starled the Alpha out of his rage. "NO! You can't. Its not his fault, he doesn't mean to-"

"Not his fault?! Stiles, How can you-"

"Its not his fault! Its mine! You can't Derek! You can't!" Stiles took a breath before he breathed out a small, _" I promised."_

 _  
_"Stiles...Whatever he made you promise-"

"Not him." Stiles tightened his grip on Derek, "My mom."

Derek spoke carefully, "What did you promise Stiles?"

"To take care of him."

Derek scoffed but spoke quietly, "And this is taking care of him?"

"Yes."

"Stiles-"

"Derek. Promise me you won't tell anyone! You can't! Promise me Derek."

Derek took a moment, "I-" he looked down at Stiles, only to meet his amber gaze, redden by the boys tears.

"I promise."

_What's one more lie._

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm going to hell.  
> I am so sorry.  
> Stiles baby, Dereks here.
> 
> So at first Stiles was totally going to school..but then it became 1am and then my brain did things..hurtful, hurtful things and this happened.  
> Im not sure why but I feel the need to let people know but I do not condone ANY abuse of any kind. Its not okay. It bothers me..but for some reason I wanted to write this. I hope it turns out as good as it does in my head.
> 
> join me for a tumble?  
> http://but-kairis-not-that-smart.tumblr.com/


	4. Making Your Parents Proud

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Heh, pitiful. A boy who can't even fight his own battles." His father stood up, "Your mother would be so disappointed in you."
> 
> Stiles squeezed his eyes shut, letting the tears fall.
> 
> "I know."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> bwahaha seriously i'm a terrible person.  
> enjoy

Stiles didn't go to school that day.  Derek tried to make Stiles leave with him. Just get him out of the house. Away from the man who dares call himself a _father._

But Stiles wouldn't leave. 

Said he  _couldn't._

Couldn't leave his  _father._

So Derek never left his side. Stiles told Derek he didn't have to stay. That he was fine. But Derek never left. Not even when the clock hit six, and he heard the cruiser pull into the driveway.

Stiles begged him to go, "Derek please! He can't find you here."

"Stiles, I'm not leaving."

A small whine escaped Stiles, but he said nothing else.

His father closed the door and headed into the kitchen, "Stiles?"

Stiles flinched at his name, but made no move to answer.  When his dad made his way up the stairs, Stiles started to panic. His gaze shot to Derek pleadingly.

"Stiles, I-" Derek tried to argue but the look Stiles was giving him, he couldn't, "I'll be outside on the roof. If he tries anything, I will stop him. Anything, Stiles."

And he was gone, just seconds before there was a knock on the door.

"Stiles?" the door started to open. Stiles was i nthe process of sitting up as hi father took a step into the room.

"Stiles, the school called, where the-" Upon seeing his son, black and blue, cut up, he ran over.

"Stiles, what the fuck happened?!" His father reached out to touch his face, his split lip, cut cheek.  Stiles flinched back from the touch, eyes wide with fear.

"Stiles. What happened? Who did this to you?"

"I-"But Stiles choked on his words, tears welling up.

His fathers face changed from concern to annoyance very quickly.

"Lemme guess. You mouthed off again, didn't you." His fathers grip on his jaw tighten before releasing him with a sound of disgust.

"So? Who was it? Hmm?" Stiles looked sick.

"I-It was nobody. Its fine. I'm fine. Its no big deal."

"Did you at least get a few hits in yourself?"

Stiles hung his head.

"Heh, pitiful. A boy who can't even fight his own battles." His father stood up, "Your mother would be so disappointed in you."

Stiles squeezed his eyes shut, letting the tears fall.

"I know."

"Well since you had all day to lay in bed you can make dinner tonight. Got it?" His father started to walk out of his room. 

"Yes sir." Stiles waited until he heard the door click before moving to get up. Derek wasted no time in reentering the room.  Stiles was Standing in a loose fitted t-shirt and sweats. Clothes he doesn't remember dressing himself in. He looked over to Derek, just staring at him for a moment.

"What the hell was that?!" Stiles flinched at the voice, "He doesn't  _remember_ doing that to you?!"

"H-he doesn't hit me all the time. Only if he's been drinking to much." Stiles turned to leave. He had dinner to make. Derek grabbd for his wrist. 

"Stiles. This isn't okay. You get that right?!"

"Derek, it's fine. He's right, I mouth off, its my own fault." The sad thing was, Stiles heart was steady. He truely believed it was his fault.

"Stiles."

"Let go. Please. I have dinner to make."

Derek reluctantly let go, taking a step back, "but i'm staying here."

Stiles just nodded and left the room.

 

Derek went and sat on the bed. Listening intently to Stiles heart as he shuffled around the kitchen, opening cupboards, pulling out pans.  After a little while he heard Stiles call his father to eat.  Dinner was relatively quiet.  The Sheriff asking about school. Stiles asking about work.  Until Dinner was over and the Sheriff is telling Stiles to clean up and make sure he does his  _homework_. Derek let out a low growl.

After Stiles cleaned the kitchen, he went back to his room.  When the door opened Derek noticed Stiles carrying a plate of food.

"Uh..Here, I-uh thought you might be hungry."

Derek stared at the plate for a moment before he reached out to take it. "Thank you."

Stiles nodded in response as he sat as his desk and stared on his homework.

 

Derek spoke once he was finished eating, "Stiles.."

Stiles looked up from his project, "Yea?"

"Look, I can't leave you here."

Stiles went to protest, but Derek stopped him, "No Stiles. I get you want to stay because he's your father, but if he really doesn't know what he's doing to you, then he could _kill you_ Stiles. Don't you understand. He could kill you and not even realize until it's too late. I cannot leave you here knowing that might happen."

Stiles nodded, "I know but-"

"Stiles. Let me help you."

"Derek...I  can't"

Derek stood from the bed.

"I can't always be here Stiles. What happens if I can't get to you soon enough next time?"

"Derek," Stiles sighed, "I'll be okay. I've been okay for the past 7 years. I'll be ine for a few more." Stiles, turned back to his homework.

"7..?" Dereks eyes widen a bit.

"Yea...he was fine before...before my mom."

"Stiles.."

"Derek. Thank you. For taking care of me today. Really, thank you, but.." Stiles stilled, "You can go now."

Derek nodded, "Call me. If you need anything."

"Thank you."

"Anything Stiles." and Derek was gone.

 

Three hours of homework later and Stiles was getting ready for bed.  As he looked into his mirror, he let out a small whine.  This was the first time he's seen his face today. He was out for most of the day and Derek hadn't let him leave his bed.  Slowly he reached up to touch his blackened eye, flinching at the pain. Moving his mouth into a smile, cracking his bottom lip, causing it to bleed again.

" _Fuck._ " Stiles spoke softly. Taking one last glance and then headed to bed.

\-----

The next morning, Stiles went to school, told people  _'got into a fight'_ or  _'you should see the other guy'_. Stiles was used to pretending. Lying. He was good at it.

 

After first period he went to his locker to grab his books for his next class when he noticed someone, not Scott, come up beside him. He figured he must be new, seeing as he's never seen him before. That was until he spoke.

"I _knew_ I'd see you again."

Stiles froze.

_The Alpha._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BAM I hope no one thought I forgot about the Alpha.  
> A little bit of sterek, its getting there guys. this story is going to require patience :P  
> lemme know what you think :3


	5. Making Deals

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "So..." he spoke while picking up his things, "What do you want?" He asked, not caring but wanting the Alpha to go away.
> 
> "I already have it" Jaces face held a huge smirk as he reached forward to grab Stiles arm.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so awkwaaard, i had this chapter written and completely forgot to post it.  
> sorry...  
> well here it is xD
> 
> i don't know the canon date for claudia's death, or if there is one so obviously made it up :P

 

When Stiles turned 8 his mom got very sick.  

At first it was just being sad, and weak. But then she had to go and stay at the hospital, so Stiles made sure to visit her everyday.

Everyday after school til the nurses kicked him out. Sometimes if he asked really nice, or if Mrs. McCall was workin they let him spend he night.

So when it was five minutes after visiting hours on night and no nurses had come by to kick him out.

He knew.

He wanted it to be a lie.

But he knew.

It was 9:07 when the heart moniter flatlined.

It was 9:23 by the tie Stiles had calmed his crying and got over his panic attack.

And it was 9:46 by the time the Sheriff showed up to see Stiles, face in his hands siting in the waiting room.

10:54 when they finally got home.

10:56 when the sheriff sat down at the table, and took his first drink since her death.

 

Augest 22nd 2003 11:32

The first time the Sheriff had ever laid a hand on his son.

The day his father screamed at him, that his mothers death was his fault.

Stiles doesn't bother keeping track anymore.

He doesn't need to.

He knows.

Everyday he's reminded.

 

*****

_"I knew I'd see you again."_

 

"You.." Stiles just stood there unsure of what to do. Its not like Scott won't notice right?

"Jace." The Alpha moved a step closer. Stiles turned his head in confusion as if he thought someone else was around.

The Alpha just chuckled, "my name." and closed any distance left between them, before whispering "Just incase you were wondering." 

Stiles never stepped back. Unsure how to handle the situation, and only slightly scared.

"So..." he spoke while picking up his things, "What do you want?" He asked, not caring but wanting the Alpha to go away.

"I already have it" Jaces face held a huge smirk as he reached forward to grab Stiles arm.

Stiles flinched back at the contact.

"Listen. I'm not sure what it is, you think you have. But I can assure you. You don't." Stiles tried to pull his arm from the Alphas grasp, a useless struggle but he tried anyway.

Jaces gripped only slightly at the pull, stopping him from walking away.

"Oh but Stiles, that's where you're wrong." He pushed Stiles into the lockers, holding him in place. 

"You submitted to me. That makes you mine." Jace growled low in his throat. Stiles refused to break eye contact. 

"See. No. You were a wolf. I thought it was Derek. I had no reason not to. It was a  _mistake._ You are  _not my Alpha."_ Stiles bit out those last words.

From the pressure in his arms to the flashing red eyes, topped with a growly Jace, he'd guess his statement wasn't taken well.

"We'll see." Jace let go of him at that and started to walk towards the doors.

"You may not _be a wolf_ Stiles, but you _might as well be_." With a grin the Alpha disappeared through the doors.

Stiles wasted no time in wipping out his phone and texting Scott. 

_9:32_

_Dude. WTF._

_9:33_

_What?_

_9:33_

_The Alpha. I thought Derek dealt with that?!_

_9:34  
_

"Stiles?! What about him?! Is he here?! Where are you?!Are you okay?!?"

Stiles coud hear his voice echo through the halls.

"I'm good. but he  _was_ here! At school. Scott. What the hell." Scott came barreling down the hall still talking through his phone, though Stiles had already hung up.

Stiles was a bit taken aback with the growling and slight claws he was seeing.

"Scott? You good man?" Stiles reached out to touch his friends shoulder, only for Scott to draw away from the touch.

"Scott?" Stiles spoke softly unsure of what was wrong.

"Sorry, he-" Scott breathed a few times before rushing Stiles into the biggest hug.

"uh-"

"He touched you. I'm-" Scott alost sounded embarassed. "I'm fixing it."

Stiles burst out laughing, "you're scent marking me? Aww is wittle scotty worried?"

Scott just hugged tighter.

"shut up."

Stiles stopped laughing, "Thanks buddy." patting his head in a mock gesture of thanks, before moving to hug Scott properly, "Really. Thanks."

Both boys held on only a minute longer before moving away and shaking off the bromance they just shared.

"Do you wanna cut? I need to have a word with our brooding Alpha."

"uh..Yea, in a second, I kinda just ran out..I'm suppose to have detention." Stiles gave a disapproving look but smiled at the intent.

 

"uh..Stiles?

"Yea?" He answered as he was putting the car into park.

"Did you tell him you were coming?"

"No, why? Is he not here?"

"No it's not..Theres someone else in there, but I don't recognize it."

"Its not.." They shared a look before running up the stairs.

When they opened the door they were greeted by Derek, leaning against his desk talking to...Jace?

"Derek." He said in way of greeting, before having his freak out. "Why is he there? Here! Why is he here?! In your loft? Talking to you? Why are you talking to him?!"

He turned his attention to Jace, "What are you doing?"

Jace stood slowly.

"Look Stiles, We got of to a bad start. An unfair start really. You were right."

"I'm always right." He said matter of factly. "So wh-" As he turned back to Derek.

"Stiles. The problem here is you have submitted to him as your Alpha-" 

"Yea but-"

"But. You are a human. But still pack, so he has agreed to bend some rules for you."

"Like what?" This time it was Scott to interrupt. Yelled really. "Derek you can't just-"

Derek held up a hand to halt him, eyes going red. "I CAN. SCOTT. Because as you seem to forget I am the Alpha."

Scott will never admit to the whimper that escaped him.

"Look. Derek..I"

"Stiles. Its complicated but this is how things work." shifting his eyes to Jace, "Not that I thought it would ever be an  _issue._ "

"But you need to understand this is better than the alternative. You  _are not his_." Flashing his eyes a Jace again to get his point across,

"But there is no reason for me not to allow him to try and... _persuade_ you."  Derek ended with a scoff, clearly annoyed at the situation.

"Can't like...me being in your pack be a reason? Or maybe, oh i don't know, I don't like him.." Stiles turned to glare at Jace.

"Stiles. I've given him til your graduation, if on the day you still refuse him he'll leave. Simple as that."

"and if he doesn't?" Derek turned back to Jace, no red eyes or claws, no growling, no teeth and spoke like he was stating the weather.

"I'll tear his heart from his chest and make him eat it."

"So a month and a bit of being harassed by some random trying to get me to..what? be in his pack? i'm not even a wolf, what is so special about me?"

Derek looked genuinly hurt by the comment but Jace spoke up, turning to Derek first.

"Really?" Raising an eyebrow at him.

"Shut it."

"Ooh Derek.."

"I said shut. it. or i'll tear you apart now. rules be damned." Derek growled out.

Jace held up his hands in mock surrender, "Whatever." Turning to address Stiles next.

"Stiles, I don't  _just_ want you in my pack. I  _want_ you. _All of you._ I realize trying to force you in the woods was..a little extreme but-"

"A little?" Stiles huffed.

" _Which is why_ i've come to ask your current Alpha for a fair chance."

"Um..and why does he get the final say and  _not_ me?"

Jace blinked a couple times before speaking, "Well he  _is_ your Alpha isn't he?"

"Well, yea but isn't it different for humans? I mean.."

"Stiles, the fact that you are human is why this deal has been made instead of me just taking you."

"yea but-"

"Stiles!" Dereks voice caught both their attentions.

"I'm sorry if your not exactly pleased with this. But it's not like you exactly have to do anything. You could literally ignore him til graduation if you wanted. If you want to stay in my pack, you will."

"So i can just ignore him?"

"Yes, though it may be difficult, you can refuse to speak to him, but he is allowed to  _persuade you_ by any means."

"Alright..that sounds doable. So what do we do? Shake on it?"

Jace walks over to Stiles, holding out a hand.

"Deal?"

Stiles looked to Derek who nodded only once before taking Jace's hand.

"Deal."

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> bwahahaha i'm so terrible 
> 
> kudo, comment, enjoy :3
> 
> check out my tumblr?
> 
> ijusthaveastilinskifamilyinmyeye.tumblr.com


	6. Will You Come With Me?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles was regretting every decision he ever made.
> 
> Most recently his current one.
> 
> Why would he agree to being harassed for a month.
> 
> Because he's an idiot, that's why.
> 
> But..maybe it wouldn't be his worst decision.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so i've noticed my writing for this story is like everywhere, awks,   
> also i've kinda lost my inspiration for this story, so I've decided to turn it into a series and end this part, that way I won't feel so bad it takes me forever to update it, sorry but the way I end it is gonna wanna make you punch me in the face :3  
> love you all <3

Stiles was regretting every decision he ever made.

Most recently his current one.

Why would he agree to being harassed for a month.

Because he's an idiot, that's why.

But..maybe it wouldn't be his worst decision.

It had been a little over a week since he made the deal and Jace was very...persistent. He was everywhere all the time. When he went to school, shopping, when he had to see his dad, the creeper hung outside around the sheriff station, who does that? He was even allowed to Derek's loft for pack meetings, it was almost as if Derek wanted him to say yes, which Stiles will never tell anyone but, the thought that Derek wanted him gone hurt him. Especially after Derek had been so kind to him recently.

At first it was just Jace creeping in the shadows, watching him, nothing more, but after a few days he would always just kinda  _be_ there. It changed the day Jace was just in his jeep on his way to school, scared the shit out of Stiles when he hopped in, but he didn't make him leave and just started driving.

"So how have you been doing?" This was the first time since they made their deal that the Alpha spoke to him. It caught Stiles a little off guard, so he turned his head slightly arching a brow.

"Fine..." Turning back to the road, Jace let out a sigh.

"Lie."

"What?"

"Do you do that often?" Jace had turned his whole being towards Stiles, obviously choosing against wearing a seatbelt.

"Do what?" Stiles was regretting not kicking him out, after all it was about a twenty minute drive to school. Way to much time for him and the Alpha.

"Lie. Do you lie often?" 

"Everyone lies. I wouldn't say I lie more than a normal teenage boy who has to deal with supernatural beings who by all accounts should not exist."

"Sarcasm. Nice."

"Do you have a point? I lie yes, like everyone else."

"Yea but they don't have to lie about how they're doing." Stiles shifted in his seat.

"I said I was fine, I am fine." Jace let out a sort of disapproving noise at that.

"But you're not are you. I can sense you pain from here. Physical _and_ emotional. So what's bothering you? Is it your father?" Stiles stiffened.

"What are you talking about?"

"Come on Stiles, I'm not your friends, I'm not an idiot." Stiles was suddenly pulling off to the side of the road. Jace only turned for a moment to look out his window before turning back to Stiles, raising an eyebrow in question.

"Get out."

"Stiles.." Jace started to reach a hand across the jeep to grab Stiles forearm, only to have him flinch back and turn his head, his voice a whisper now, "I said get out."

Jace sat there for a moment, before reaching his hand out again, faster, grabbing hold of Stiles arm, Stiles turned back to him face flushed red, out of anger or shame he didn't know but he refused to let go.

"Stiles listen to me. I know okay. I understand, but you don't have to pretend you're alright because you're not. I knew when I saw you in the woods, you put on a brave face but I can see how terrified you are underneath. And it's okay to be scared. Everyone gets scared. But sometimes you need to let people know so they can help you. I know you don't trust me and with good reason, but you don't know me, I want you to know me. I want you to trust me. But more importantly I want you to be okay. I want you to know that I want to help you, I _can_ help you. If your pack hasn't noticed or done anything by now they won't. Please. Stiles, let me help you." They were silent for a long time, Jaces' hand never leaving Stiles' and Stiles' eyes never leaving Jaces'. Until Stiles finally spoke up.

"You can't help me.." He lowered his gaze.

"I can't if you don't let me."

"I promised I'd take care of him.." Jace saw the tears fall from the boys face hit his clenched up fists.

"Stiles whoever you promised, I'm positive this is not what they wanted. This is not you taking care of him. This is him beating his son. His son for, lord knows why, still loves him."

"...before my mom died, I promised. He was fine before that, he was perfect. But he didn't handle it well, he still hasn't handled it. But I can't tell anyone, he'd lose his job, go to jail. I can't do that."

"Stiles..your mom, no mother would be happy to see their son like this." His grip on his arm loosened to more of a soothing touch.

Stiles cried for a long time after that, not caring that he was missing school. Before turning to Jace to ask him something he had never asked anyone. Not even his father.

"Will you come see her with me?"

Jace only nodded, moving his hand down Stiles' forearm to wrap around his hand.

Stiles let him.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> welp. thats all for now, I'm sorry it's not very long but when I come back to this story, hopefully it will flow more, to be honest I'm kind of disappointed with it, but not everything can be perfect :3


End file.
